


Fawn

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Series: Alastor The Fluffy Deer Demon [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Bambi. The fucker named it bambi.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Alastor The Fluffy Deer Demon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566262
Comments: 23
Kudos: 1001





	Fawn

"Babe, you know i love you, but what the fuck?"

Angel was bewildered. Across from him, his boyfriend stared back at him, smile unmoving as he held the bundle to his chest. "Why, I'm not sure what you mean, dear!"

"Al. Why the fuck do you have a deer. Where did you even get one?!"

Alastor glanced down at the smol baby deer in his arms, and knew his face was softening as he watched it sleep in the blanket he had wrapped it in. "This specifically is a fawn. And where i got it is a secret!"

"...But why?" Angel asked plainly. Alastor's smile faltered.

"There isn't any possibility for us to... Reproduce" his grin grew uncomfortable. "What with our anatomical configuration and my... Aversion of sexual acts. And Hell isn't much packed with babies to just steal. Certainly not any you know you would be compatible with when it aged! And-"

"Hol' up" Angel shook his head, a small smirk crossing his face as he began to snicker. "Al. Did you make a deer to be our kid? That's fuckin' great"

The radio demon frowned subtly as he absentmindedly pet the fawn. "Why?"

"One, it's literally an animal. Two... Don't you eat deer? It's your favourite food, right?" Angel chortled. "You gonna eat our kid?"

"I would never!" Alastor's smile became almost offended. "And i feel you aren't taking this seriously!"

"...Am i meant to be? It's literally a deer?"

Alastor almost seemed to be... _pouting_ at that. "I've already named it, I'm afraid. I'm a little attached"

Angel blinked rapidly in surprise. "Huh. What's it called?"

"...Bambi"

"Oh my fucking satan."


End file.
